


Darling, I Won't Let You Go

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx





	Darling, I Won't Let You Go

  
_Long steady road, Oh travel, be kind_   
_I'm searching for some peace of mind_

  
The pain never really subsided.

  
You drove on down the highway, eyes fixed firmly on the road, police radio crackling through the air. You were on a hunt. Hunting meant you had to focus on something else. Hunting meant you could forget about the pain, if only temporary.

This one was a demon. It was a simple task, shouldn’t take you that long. Then, you’d be looking for another job, another monster to kill. Anything to keep you concentrating on something other than that hollow pit in your stomach, that ache in your chest.

You heard a set of wings flutter, but they no longer made your heart mimic the movement like they did before.

“Castiel,” you said calmly, [e/c] eyes flickering to the rear-view mirror.

“[Name]. Dean would like to know why you had not been answering your phone.” The angel asked, gruff voice still as you remembered.

“Kinda hard to chat on the phone when you’re slicing the head off Vampires. Oh, and tell my darling brother he nearly got me killed – turns out Vamps aren’t great fans of ‘Eye of the Tiger’.” You added on the end casually.

“I will inform him of such.” With another fluttering of wings, Castiel was gone.

You sighed, switching from the police radio to your CD, hoping to find something that would cheer you up slightly.

However, all you got were the beginning piano notes to “I Won’t Let You Go” by Hedley.

As the music began to softly play, tears gathered in your eyes. This was yours and Lucifer’s song. You remember the first time he was in the car with you.

  
_”Castiel was right,” the Archangel grunted, “this is small.”_

_You chuckled, gently hitting on the arm, “hey, this is massive by human standards!”_

_“My wings are bigger.” Lucifer grumbled, looking round the interior of your Land Rover._

_“Don’t mock my Defender, she’s a tough ol’ thing. Modififed for hunting, demon proofed to Hell and back, and great for running into monsters,” you grinned, “and plenty of boot space for when you need to hold Crowley hostage.”_

_He gave a laugh at that, looking at the scenery as it passed by. “You human’s are amusing.”_

_“Nice to know we’re good for something.” You joked, rolling your eyes, and fiddling with the music._

_As you made to skip a song, Lucifer grabbed your wrist, making you pause._

_“What is this song?” he asked._

_“It’s ‘I Won’t Let You Go’ by a guy called Hedley,” you replied, watching him with interest as he placed his ear closer to the speakers, “kinda sappy really._

_“I like this song.” He stated._

_You gave a laugh, “Satan is a Hedley fan. There’s something I never thought I would hear.”_

_“But I think it reflect my feelings perfectly.” He said._

_“Wait, what?” you asked, not sure you had actually heard that._

_He looked to you, ice blue eyes connecting with the [e/c]._

_“It reflects how I feel, about you,” he repeated, “I won’t let you go.”_

_You blinked, before a smile appeared over your face. “Luc…”_

_He smiled himself, before leaning in to meet his lips with your own._

  
You gave a sad sigh as you pulled up outside the abandoned school – this was where the demon was supposed to be.

Getting out, you checked for your guns, and your angle blade in your thigh Hollister, before entering, flashlight on, looking round. Your boots make a small clicking noise as you walked through the empty halls, still decorated with frayed and torn posters, lunch menus and classroom monitor registers.

“I can’t smell any sulphur…” you muttered.

“That’s because there isn’t a demon.”

You froze. You knew that voice.

Slowly turning round, you looked to the tall man, with the sandy blonde hair, and the ice-blue eyes.

“It’s just me.” He said, holding his arms out.

You shakily took a few steps forward, reaching a hand out to gently caress his cheek, before slapping him hard.

“Ow, what was that for?” Lucifer whined, rubbing the hurt skin.

“You assbut!” you exclaimed, “I thought you were locked up, I thought you were in the Cage, I thought you were gone! How long have you been on earth?!”

“Couple of weeks…”

“YOU ABSOLUTE DICK!” you shrieked, beating his chest, hot, angry tears falling from your eyes, “You couldn’t even find the time to pop in and say ‘hey, I’m back’! Two minutes!”

Lucifer just stood there; taking your hits – which probably didn’t even hurt him – until you completely broke down.

“Shh, shh,” he soothed, wrapping his arms round you, brining you to his chest and cradling you there tight, “I’m here now, I’m back now.”

You sobbed into shirt, inhaling his scent, of apples and smoky wood, feeling his calloused hand reassuringly stroke your [h/c] hair.

“I’ve got you now. And I won’t let you go.” He whispered.

  
_And even if it sounds crazy, darling I won't let you go_


End file.
